mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
L'ab al-Ghashim
L'ab al-Ghashim ("The Game of the Ignorant"), also spelled Leab el-ghasheem, is an Egyptian mancala game, which was popular in the 19th century. It was first described by the British Orientalist, translator and lexicographer Edward William Lane (1801-1876) in 1836. L'ab al-Ghashim was also known as Mankal'ah (from the Arabic word naqala meaning literally "moved") and thus became the namesake of the Mancala family of games. It was known as "The Game of the Ignorant" because it was mostly played by children. L'ab al-Ghashim is related to the Syrian La'b Madjnuni. Rules The game is played on a board of 2x6=12 pits (called "beyt" or "buyoot") and two stores. Initially there are four seeds in each pit and, in addition, 24 seeds off-board. You'll need a total of 72 seeds. Usually these were shells or pebbles termed "hasa" (singular, "hasweh"). Initial Position On his first turn, one player puts the remaining seeds in any pits he wants. After that his opponent choses the row he likes most. This stage of the game is called "tebweez". Then the game play continues in a usual manner. Each move a player distributes the contents of the rightmost pit of his row, which contains seeds. Sowing is counter-clockwise and multi-lap. If the last seed is dropped into an occuppied pit, which didn't contain one or three seeds, its contents are distributed in another lap. However, if he makes a two or a four on either row, he captures these seeds and removes them from the board. In addition, he captures the seeds in the opposite pit. If the previous-to-last seed also brought it to two or four, these are captured as well, and so on, including the contents of the opposite pits. When one player has more than one seed in his pits, and the other has none, the former is obliged to put one of his into the first of his opponent's pits. The game ends when there is just one seed left, which is then appropriated by the player who owns its pit. The player who captured more seeds wins the game. The game is a draw, when both players have captured 36 seeds. The excess of seeds is counted as the player's gain. The game is played in rounds. The first player who makes his successive gains to amount to sixty or more, wins the match. Note: According to these rules it is possible that the last two seeds continue to circle around forever. Lane didn't state what the players were supposed to do if this happens. It is suggested that each player gets one seed. See also *L'ab al-Akil External Links *[http://www.awale.info/africa-norte/mankalah_1/?lang=en L'ab al-Ghashim on awale.info] (slightly incorrect description) References ;Clement, J.: Jocs mancala a Egipte a principis del segle XX. In: Món aualé 2013 (2); 2: 4-7. ;Lane, E. W.: An Account of the Manners and Customs of the Modern Egyptians, Written in Egypt During the Years 1833, 34, and 35. Partly from Notes Made During a Former Visit to that Country in the Years 1825, 26, 27 and 28. London (England) 1836. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Traditional_Mancala_Games Category:Africa Category:Two Rows